


Reuniting

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, very little at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Zen and his love reunite after being apart for two weeks
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Reuniting

Four pieces of bread dropped onto the hot pan as you reached for the cheese in the fridge. Sharp cheddar for Zen and mozzarella for yourself. Humming, you plopped the slices on the designated pieces of bread before assembling the grilled cheese, placing some carrots and ranch dip on the side of your plates.

“Zen, are you hungry?” You called out and then your heart dropped as you remembered. He wasn’t home. Zen was away with a touring musical group and it was only the first week or so since he had left.

Sighing, you opened the garbage can and threw the extra plate away before settling down on the couch, turning on the TV and beaming when you saw one of Zen’s musicals on the screen. Just as a favorite song of yours came on, your phone started ringing and you paused the show.

“Hey babe!” Zen’s smiling face popped up on the screen and you grinned back, excited to hear about his trip so far. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too Zenny.” You admitted, pushing a piece of hair back behind your ear. “But tell me how the musical is doing?”

Zen’s always animated face lit up even more as he went on to talk about all the adventures he got up to with the cast, on stage and off. “And, there are tons of fans who wait to talk to me every night! Can you believe it?”

“I always knew you were destined for great things, love.” You replied, absentmindedly chewing on your thumbnail. “Should I come visit soon?”

“Oh, jagiya,” Zen sighed and you watched as his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m having such a hard time without you, I would love to see you.”

“I’m sensing a but coming.”

“I’m just afraid you’d be bored all day in the hotel room while I’m rehearsing. I’d hate to think that my princess is withering away in a tower, just waiting for her prince to come rescue her.” Zen sent you a cheeky wink and you laughed at his ridiculousness. “But, I guess that’s how you feel now as well, huh?”

“I wouldn’t mind waiting for you, or even explore the city we’re in while I wait. I just hate being this far away from you. And being in different time zones suck!” You knew you looked like a child in that moment, your bottom lip sticking out obscenely as you pouted, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

You watched as Zen sighed and gave you one of the biggest smiles that he had, one he reserved to you and only gave you on special occasions. “You can visit me any time babe, you know that. But let me talk to the director and see if he’d be okay with you traveling with us. If you come to me now, I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go again.”

“Eek! Yay, you’re the best, Zen!” You squealed and Zen studied you in that moment, so happy and carefree. He wanted to see you like that forever, and if that meant pulling a few strings with his director, so be it.

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll call you before I go to bed tonight. If you’re not awake though, don’t worry about me okay, babe? I love you a lot, muah!”

“I love you too Zen, so much! Muah.” As you both dorkily waved goodbye into the camera, you got up, walking into your room and grabbing one of Zen’s only sweatshirts, shrugging it on and reveling in the warmth and smell. No, it wasn’t Zen, but it would do until he gave you the OK to pack up for a cross country trip.

-

Two days later you were getting ready to exit a plane. Zen had promised to take a day off from performing to meet you there and show you around and get you settled in. You of course had tried to refuse but Zen had insisted, so now here you were, butterflies in your stomach as you thought about reuniting with your love shortly.

As you exited and quickly made your way towards baggage claim, you searched every corner of the airport for your boyfriend. With him being tall with unique looks, he shouldn’t be hard to find but of course, you were struggling.

“Looking for someone ma’am?” A deep and familiar voice asked from behind you and you squealed before turning around before immediately jumping into his arms. Zen’s arms immediately cupped your legs as you wrapped them around his waist, your hands cupping his jaw as you connected your lips to his. This kiss was one conveyed all the love he felt for you, it told you just how much he missed you while you were away from him and how glad he was that you were back in his arms. You only hoped that your kiss showed the same passion towards him and that he knew how much you loved him in just that single embrace.

“I can’t believe you’re real.” You said after Zen had pulled away from you. You ran your hands all over his face and Zen sighed contentedly as your hands fell to the nape of his neck, playing with his long hair wrapped in his signature ponytail.

“You say that as if this is the first time you’ve ever seen me.” Zen teased, poking your side after he set you down.

“It might as well be,” you moaned dramatically and Zen rolled his eyes before connecting his hand to yours. “It’s been FOREVER.”

“Babe, it’s been two weeks.” Zen grabbed your suitcase as it came around on the conveyor belt. “But I missed you a lot too. Now, what do you say we head up to the hotel, you change, and then I can take you for a bite to eat? There’s this cute little cafe not far from where I’m staying that I’m sure you’ll love.” As you two got in the back seat of the taxi, Zen wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you up close to him, close enough that you were almost sitting on his lap. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” His lips brushed your ear and you shivered as his voice dipped on the last word, a clear signal that catching up wouldn’t only be talking.

“We do,” you agreed and smiled to yourself as you felt Zen tense up. The taxi rolled to a stop in front of a nice hotel and Zen handed the man a wad of money, not stopping to wait for the change. Once he had grabbed your suitcase from the trunk, he quickly ushered you into the elevator and pushed the button to take you up to level 5.

Turning to you, Zen had a playful gleam in his eye as he backed you up against the wall. Leaning down, his lips brushed yours and Zen laughed as your raised up on your tip toes to feel his lips against yours again. “Not here, princess.”

As the elevator doors opened, Zen gripped your waist with one hand and your suitcase with the other and lead you to the room he was staying in, quickly releasing you to get the key from his pocket before practically dragging you inside, kissing you with a renewed fervor as soon as the door closed. “You know,” you laughed against Zen’s lips as his hands started to slip under your tee shirt. “I’m not too hungry, I think we should catch up now and eat later.”

“That sounds like the best idea you’ve had all day.” Zen replied before pushing you down on the bed. Straddling you, he stopped to just look at you for a moment. “You’re so beautiful. I love you and I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

“I love you too, Zen.” You replied, pulling his head down to meet yours. As your noses brushed, you smiled softly at him. “I’m so excited to see you perform on stage tomorrow.”

“I have a different performance planned for you tonight.” Zen waggled his eyebrows before throwing his shirt to the side and covering your body with his own for what felt like the first time in forever.


End file.
